Fracturas
by bladz-liska
Summary: One shot. Ella era como el muro más fuerte, capaz de seguir en pie ante cualquier situación. Pero hasta el muro mejor construído puede tener fallas, y cualquier fisura no resanada lo puede derrumbar. SPOILERS final.


* * *

Saludos! ay, de que una halla algo que le gusta y que se mete una idea nomas no me la puedo sacar, y esta historia es el resultado de eso. Lei el último libro que sacaron con el final de Avatar (no sé si sea el que aparecerá en la animación, pero da un final casi completo).

Así que las advertencias. De esto se pueden sacar unos **SPOILERS **del libro que les menciono y que ya ronda la red, así que bajo advertencia.

Disclaimer. Todo el universo Avatar pertenece a Nick (y sus respectivos creativos).

**Fracturas**

Había sido un muro. Inquebrantable, recio, de firme y fina construcción, poderosas cimientes y acabados de belleza tal, que obligaba a mas de uno a arrodillarse ante ella. Desde el primer día que vio la luz, había sido halagada por la portentosa imagen que mostraba, parecía que, contrario a lo que pasa con otros, ella se reforzaba y se hacía más fuerte conforme pasaban los años. Había construcciones que se desgastaban a pesar del mantenimiento, pero ella era más impetuosa y sólida conforme su poder se incrementaba.

La princesa de la Nación del Fuego había sido por catorce años el perfecto ejemplo del imperio que se había forjado por un siglo. Poderoso por dentro, imponente por fuera, una combinación de fuerza, fuego, inteligencia y fastuosidad. Ella había conquistado todo lo que muchos apenas y habían soñado, a base de fuerza y méritos propios halló lugar debajo del Señor del Fuego. Su hermano había mostrado lo que era debilidad, y la única cosa que compartían ella y el traidor Zuko, era la sangre. Que ella habría de derramar para clamar su superioridad.

Pero algo se había resquebrajado en su interior. Una grieta invisible para el ojo externo, pero para aquel conocedor, podía ser ubicada tras una minuciosa inspección.

_Rencor._

Ella había suprimido buena parte de las debilidades propia de su género y su edad. Un humano podía pecar de cosas como la compasión, el deseo, la soledad y el hambre de reconocimiento. Ella no requería de compasión, mas de una ocasión había hecho caer cabezas que eran innecesarias en su camino.

_El deseo de poder__._

Ése era el combustible que la llevaba a obtener cuanto se proponía, pero había un deseo que con el paso de los años, había hallado hogar en un rincón de su cerebro que jamás pudo mantener bajo control. El deseo de compañía, y no cualquier clase de compañía como podían ser la de los grupos de sirvientes y soldados que se inclinaban ante ella. Si no de un compañero. Así de simple y banal. Una persona que fuera a un nivel más directo de interacción, no amor, pero si que cubriera ese hueco que no hallaba satisfacción… con nada.

_Soledad. _

Eso le provocaba una confusión aún superior que la ansiedad de no contar con alguien como Mai era para Zuko. ¿Por qué sentía una aprehensión incomprensible cada que veía a las familias de los nobles? Si no eran más que un grupo de estúpidos con lazos que mas bien eran lastres que se interponían en toda situación emergente. Hijos que no podían matar a sus padres aún su vida fuera de por medio, hermanos que eran suficientemente torpes como para sacrificar su bienestar por el bien de quien compartía su sangre. Madres que podían hacer lo imposible por sus vástagos. Esto último era lo que no concebía, había perdido ya la cuenta de vidas que había arrancado por esa razón.

Una madre que protege a su hijo.

_La mujer que la veía con tristeza y desconocimiento, como si la conociera pero fuera incapaz de nombrarla. Como si la negara._

_Reconocimiento_.

Esto era una novedad. Había sido admirada y envidiada por muchísima gente toda su vida, desde compañeras que no podían mantenerle el ritmo (mucho menos llegar a su lugar) hasta orgullosos militares de años de experiencia que simplemente no rivalizaban con ella en poder e inteligencia, su Nación la admiraba y vanagloriaba; el enemigo le temía por eso mismo. Pero había una sola persona de quien no había escuchado lo que oía de todos.

Y esa única persona, era todo para ella.

Aquella otra que pudo haber compartido el lugar de él, la había matado cada noche en sus sueños desde que no pudo aceptar su desaparición.

_Odio._

Día a día conforme las señales de esas debilidades se reunían, parecían brincar mas y mas ante sus ojos. Las dudas de Mai y Ty lee, el distanciamiento de su padre, el desprecio que los jefes militares a veces no ocultaban, ver que hasta la menos agraciada de las criadas del palacio hallaba esa persona con quien olvidarse de todo. Mirarse al espejo y ver con odio como se remarcaban las facciones de Ursa en su propia cara. Ver la imagen de la madre negada en su propio reflejo.

_Y la grieta creció, la fractura se hizo visible._

Mai y Ty lee, dos de las contadas personas que no mataría sin dudar. La habían traicionado, las dos habían elegido, y ella respetaba eso. Lo que no podía tolerar era que la elección hubiese sido en su contra. Para Mai, Zuko estaba por encima de ella, y para Ty lee, lo estaba Mai. La cirquera había elegido proteger en vez de obedecer. Ya pagaban su castigo, pero ni su muerte repararía la traición de la que fue objeto.

_La fisura creció._

Siempre había sabido que la amistad era de tontos. Por eso utilizaba el conocimiento que el poder imponía miedo, y el miedo era la mejor forma de mantener el control. Pero comenzaban a dejar de temerle, todos a su alrededor eran enemigos potenciales, rondándole como fieras listos para dar la primer zarpada dispuestos a matar. El enemigo siempre había estado presente pero ahora, el contrincante eran todos.

_Un golpe, que sería fatal._

Él. Su padre. La dejó atrás, pareció que le había cedido su lugar, pero la verdad brincó de inmediato. Le daba los restos que no necesitaba, su sitio como Señor del Fuego para pasar él a un puesto superior, y levantarse señor de todo territorio conocido. Era desechada, lanzada a un lado ahora que ya no era de utilidad a su padre.

_La ruptura era imposible de reparar. _

Comenzó a minarse toda su seguridad. Veía enemigos por doquier, hasta el par de ancianas que cumplieron las funciones indispensables de su ausente madre, eran traidoras que debían ser puestas fuera de su vista.

Hace muchos años su madre se cansó de mostrarle alguna clase de comprensión después de algunos choques de ideas, sólo le mostró temor. Para Ursa, ella era un monstruo que nunca comprendió y que no dudó en dejar atrás. Pues Zuko era quien la necesitaba, el que era merecedor de su atención y cariño.

Su padre, ella había hecho todo para mostrarse digna de su atención, dispuesta a volcar toda su persona para atraer lo que no obtuvo de su madre. Y parecía que lo había conseguido, pero él sólo la había usado para sus propias ambiciones. Y ahora que las veía a punto de cumplirse, daba la espalda.

¿Qué había pasado?

Su vida era una mentira. Su solidez fue quebrada. El imperturbable muro mostró tener huecos de los que ni ella se había dado cuenta. Y aquella impecable estampa de perfección y elegancia desapareció. Azula, había perdido todo, hasta ella misma se había extraviado en el torbellino de frenesí, paranoia y rabia incontenible.

Hasta la patética vergüenza de la familia había conseguido lo que ni ella. Y osaba interrumpir su coronación… Señor del Fuego… ella era ahora la que poseía el título. Aunque era un mero adorno, ahora que el Rey Fénix se elevaba.

Ella ganó Ba Sing Se, ella evitó que el eclipse fuera la perdición de la Nación, fue ella quien ideó la cremación del Imperio Tierra, si había que iniciar nuevo periodo, había que purificar la tierra y desaparecer a los indeseables.

Ella lo planeó, ella ideó… y se le quitaba de las manos.

Así como los imponentes muros de Ba Sing Se. Que consideraban impenetrables y que durarían eternidades. Azula cayó, en el sagrado combate del Agni Kai, cegada por todo lo que había negado desde siempre, estallando en su interior.

Zuko…

La campesina maestra agua…

Zuko…

Katara…

Fue vencida. Y.

_El muro se derrumbó._

_

* * *

_Azula se me hace de los mejores personajes, y leyendo como acaba la pobre, uy! que miedo aunque perfectamente comprensible por que desde un principio no se veía muy cuerda, pero que gran personaje es, tiene un montón de cosas que batallan en su interior. Y eso que la odia casi todo el mundo:

Ikusi arte!


End file.
